


Maladie et ami

by chonaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Parfois l'entraînement d'une famille d'assassins à ses avantages.





	Maladie et ami

On avait habitué Killua à un rythme de sommeil irrégulier voire inexistant. Il pouvait rester debout plusieurs nuits d’affilée sans jamais faiblir. C’était toujours utile pour un assassin, surtout quand on venait d’une famille aussi célèbre que la leur, donc avec autant d’ennemis que de victimes. La privation de sommeil pouvait s'avérer une arme bien utile, autant faire en sorte que le prodige de la famille sût l'endurer. 

Ce fut pour cela que Killua put tout le temps veiller sur Gon jusqu'à ce que la fièvre tombât enfin. 

Ravi de sortir du lit, Gon s’enthousiasmait déjà pour leur nouvelle aventure. Puis, il adressa un énorme sourire à Killua en le remerciant. Ce dernier détourna le regard, marmonnant que ce n’était rien. Oh et que d’ailleurs, on ne devrait pas remercier les amis. Après tout, c’était normal de compter l’un sur l’autre en cas de coup dur. 

Gon le regarda avec un air ahuri, avant d’hausser les épaules et de changer de sujet, à la grande satisfaction de Killua. Ses yeux restèrent focalisés sur son ami, un petit sourire naissait peu à peu sur son visage.   
Si quelqu’un devait remercier l’autre pour être là, ce n’était pas Gon.


End file.
